Farm Frenzy 3: Ice Age
Farm Frenzy 3: Ice Age '— the second official addition to the game Farm Frenzy 3. Developed by Alawar Melesta and published by Russian company Alawar Entertainment in 2009. Plot Scarlett bought a farm above the Arctic circle. To succeed, she must build the ice-cream factory and Christmas gifts, help Santa Claus to cope with things. Time before the New year remains very little — it is worth to linger, and children will remain without gifts. Key features The playing field is an ice platform, the perimeter of which there are outbuildings. The grass in the far North is not growing, so animals have to feed on fish caught from the hole-the well. Depending on the characteristics of the level the player must get a certain number of products, save up some money or to purchase the required number of animals. The list of inhabitants of the farm has changed considerably. You can now breed penguins, king penguins, walruses and even mammoths. Cats and dogs will have to help Scarlett on the farm, gathering food or defending the farm from polar bears. * Trained mammoths * 12 new products * Sea of jokes and gags * Exciting plot * Special quest-surprise The characters in the game Pets * 'Female penguin — purchase — 100 coins. Produces eggs (10 coins). Sale of animal — 50 coins. * King penguin — animal buy is 1000 coins. Produces feathers (100 coins). Sale of animal — 500 coins. * Walrus — buy animal — 10,000 coins. Produces tusks (1000 coins). Sale of animal — 5,000 coins. * Mammoth — buy animal — 50,000 coins. Rolls snow balls (5000 coins). Sale of animal — 25,000 coins. Helpers * Cat '— Buy the animal and 2,500 coins. Collects the products and carries them to the warehouse. Not for sale. * 'Dog '— Purchase — 2600 coins. Attacks the pest, and with it escapes from the farm. When improvement becomes larger. Pest animals Edit * 'Polar bear — chases the penguin, the Royal penguin, the walrus and a cat. Ignores the mammoth. Runs away from the dog. Sale of animal — 80 coins. Factory * Powder-plant — from egg makes egg powder. * Bakery cakes — from the powder makes cookies * Cake bakery — cookies and flour make the cake. * Preobrazhaetsya factory — from feather makes colored feathers. * Workshop ornaments - from colored feathers do decorations. * Sewing Studio — fabric and decoration makes the costumes. Grinding — from tusks make shiny tusks. * Obrabotana — from shiny tusks makes the billet. * Gift shop — from billets and lacquer makes the Souvenirs. * Megacity — from cakes, decorations and Souvenirs makes megacity. * Incubator eggs produce females penguins. * Costume — dresses up the bears. * The pressing — out of ball of snow makes ice. * Freezing — out of ice and milk makes ice cream. * Formochka — ice cream and from the shape of the mammoth make mammoth ice cream, ice cream andform the Palace makes the Palace ice cream, ice cream and shape Santa Claus makes an ice cream Santa Claus, Santa Claus — ice cream from Santa Claus and letters to Santa Claus makes a Christmas tree. The bonuses(mobile version) The number of bonuses in the purchase of 10. * Frozen timer - freezes time on the level for 30 seconds. * The acceleration of transport - transport speeds up to 2 times for 30 seconds. * Acceleration of the plants speeds up the operation of the plants 2 times for 30 seconds. * Instant delivery - within 30 seconds the car and the helicopter deliver the goods instantly. * Immortal animals - within 30 seconds animals do not die from hunger, nor from the clutches of bears. VIP(mobile version) * The jet car is the fastest machine with large capacity. Rent for 3 hours. * Jet helicopter is the fastest helicopter with a large capacity. Rent for 3 hours. * The Golden cage - instantly catches the bears, does not allow him to escape. Rent for 3 hours. * Bottomless pit - at all levels set bottomless well. He won free fish automatically. Rent for 3 hours. * Cat scientist - at all levels appears the cat, avoiding encounters with bears. Rent for 3 hours. * Bottomless stock - at all levels appears bottomless warehouse. Rent for 3 hours. * Faithful dog is returned after the capture the bear. Rent for 3 hours. Top in-app purchases(mobile version) Google play * 50000 stars - 32,51 RUB. * 250000 stars - 65,34 RUB. * 750000 stars - 131,01 RUB. * 100 crystals - 32,51 RUB. * 250 crystals - 65,34 RUB. * 1000 crystals - 131,01 RUB. * Free stars 50 of stars. App store * 1000 stars - 59 R. * Full version - 169 p(p 429). * Endless mode - 119 R(p 169). Awards The game has 20 awards to receive — it is necessary to try and improve your time levels. List of awards: * over 50 animals in the field * for purchasing 10 mammoths * for the best time on the level * the slow * for completing a level without clicking on products and harmful animals * for completing a level with bears without clicking on the bear * for collecting all the awards * for collecting 300 products * for completing 25 levels with a record * for completing all levels * for completing all levels with gold * for 1,000,000 coins in the Bank * for the destruction of the bear 3 houses * for selling 50 dressed bears * for completing the level without hints * 30 to throw a bear animals * for accumulation of 100,000 coins in the endless game * for the betterment of all in the endless game * for accumulation of 100,000 stars in the endless game * for getting a Christmas tree Gags In the game from time to time meet gags — funny scenes. Only 22 of them. List of gags: * polar bear catches fish with a net * polar bear goes in the hat of Santa Claus * Santa Claus riding on a sledge attached to the walrus * penguin jumping with a parachute * walrus playing with a ball * the polar bear is at the bottom of the screen * the penguins throw snowballs * cat with a tambourine * climbing bear * a mammoth fur coat * bear on ice skates * sliding penguin on your feet * penguin sliding on belly * penguin bear reindeer * the penguin falling through the ice * penguin with egg * penguin on skis with a scarf * three penguins — acrobat * penguin juggler * the dog — fisherman * fish walk "from fin" * three penguins on each other Category:Games